CSL has continued the development of its Cardiac Scintillation Probe System begun in 1977. The cardiac scintillation probe is a transportable device used to noninvasively monitor left ventricular function. The system uses Nuclear Medicine ECG-gated scintigraphic techniques and consists of a small detector and microcomputer system mounted on a cart.